


About being a Manager: Last Game

by CakeKatzi



Series: About being a Manager [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Yachi Hitoka-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeKatzi/pseuds/CakeKatzi
Summary: On HiatusYachi Hitoka visits her senpai's Momoi and Aomine to watch the match Jabberwock vs Strky.The sequel side story to About being a Manager.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Yachi Hitoka & Teikou Basketball Club
Series: About being a Manager [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the name is super creative, I know XD.  
> Anyways enjoy the small side story.

Hitoka packed her belongings in her bag. She only came back yesterday late at night and she was still exhausted, but today she wanted to travel to Tokyo to visit her Senpai Momoi Satsuki. She has invited her to watch a basketball game where one of Momoi’s Senpai would be a part of a team. This team would play against Jabberwock, a street basketball team from the USA.

Momoi-senpai said they only had this chance because the daughter of their interpretor is actually the coach of Seirin, the school where Kuroko-senpai went after graduation from Teikō.

“Okaa-san I will be going!” she called.

“Stay safe, Hitoka! And send a message when you are there!”

“Hai!”

The last time she went to Tokyo was because of her grandmother’s birthday. Back then she hoped she wouldn’t ran into her old teammates.

“Yachi-san!” someone called her.

It was Hinata on his bike and a bag full of groceries.

“Are you going to see your Senpai?”

Hitoka nodded.

“Yeah, I will meet her and Aomine-senpai at the train station and then we will go to Tōō and watch the game.”

“You could have asked us, too, you know. You are our manager now.”

Hitoka laughed softly.

“I don’t think you or the others will enjoy watching street basketball.”

Hinata poutet slightly.

“When will you be back?”

“Tomorrow. Momoi-senpai asked if I would like to make a sleepover like we used to do.”

“Must be cool.” Hinata said but sounded as happy as he used to be.

Hitoka smiled as she recalled the days when Momoi-senpai and she worked hours for the team together. Hours because they would talk, laugh and gossip too much rather than doing the actual work.

“But don’t change your mind and go to basketball again.” Hinata added.

Hitoka looked confused at her friend until it clicked. She laughed.

“I don’t want to return to basketball. I enjoy watching it and it’s still fun, but what will Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai do once the third years are gone? Not to mention how Kageyama-kun and you will be lost without someone looking out for you two.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The point is, I don’t plan on going back to basketball. I like it and it has a special place in my heart, but volleyball has grown on me.” Hitoka ressured.

“Don’t ever forget that!”

“I won’t and you should stop to hang up too much with Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai. They are rubbing off on you.”

Hitoka definitely didn’t have the strength to take care of Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai and Hinata once she was the manager in charge. A shiver ran down her spine. Hitoka must ask Shimizu-senpai how she could do this two years.

“When does your train come?” Hinata asked.

Hitoka looked at her watch only to see how late it was.

“I have to go. I will see you at training!”

“See you.”

…

The ride to Tokyo was peaceful. She texted with Momoi-senpai but the closer she got to Tokyo the more she got nervous. Not only would she face Aomine-senpai again, she would also meet their new team. She wondered how Tōō was to keep up with Aomine-senpai. He changed drastically after his talent bloomed. She wondered if their nerves are that strong or if they snapped or threatened him with his place on the team. In Teikō it was the only way to get Aomine-senpai to train at least a little even if it was a white lie.

“Hito-chan!”

Momoi-senpai was the first one who saw her. As always she threw herself at Hitoka.

“Satsuki, don’t crush Hito. Her team will need her.”

“Daiki-nii!” Hitoka screamed and hugged him around his waist.

Hitoka couldn’t reach any higher. She knew fully well it would hit Momoi-senpai hard, when she called Aomine-senpai by the silly name she once called all of the old Teikō team and acting like she liked Aomine-senpai more than her.

“Hito-chan, why aren’t you so happy so see me?” Momoi-senpai complained.

“You embarrassed me in front of my team and the others at the training camp! You don’t deserve to be greeted, Momoi-senpai!”

She said ‘Momoi-senpai’ on purpose and Momoi-senpai knew it. Momoi-senpai sighed in frustration.

“I just wanted to make sure you are alright.”

“After Teikō nothing could be worse.” Hitoka spoke before she thought it through.

Both Momoi-senpai and Aomine-senpai suddenly went silent in discomfort. Teikō had left scars on all of them. The difference where the boys could come to terms on the court, they never knew where Hitoka was.

“But thanks anyway, Satsuki-nee.” Hitoka then said and embraced Momoi-senpai, too.

“Let’s go to Tōō. Wakamatsu will get mad again.” Aomine-senpai said.

“As if that matters to you.” Momoi-senpai murmered.

…

Hitoka expected Tōō to be intimidated from what she heard. Tōō was famous to be a powerhouse who only focused on the individual power of each player. So she didn’t expected Sakurai Ryō to be an apologetic mushroom who even made snacks for the team when they were watching the match.

The captain on the other hand seemed to be a perfect fit. Short tempered and says what on his mind.

“So this is the kohai you spoke about, Momoi-san?” he asked as he looked at her and even blushed a little.

“Yes, she’s my adorable, cute kohai Yachi Hitoka!”

Momoi-senpai was always someone who threw around with compliments. When she gave you a nickname she likes you and respects you.

“Don’t ever think about it. Hito has a whole team behind her.” Aomine-senpai teased with his magazine in his hand.

He laid on the ground as always.

“Put that away! The match will start soon! What senpai are you!” Wakamatsu-san yelled and snatched the magazine away.

“It begins!” Sakurai-san said.

“No need to scream.”

“I’m sorry!”

They placed themselves before the Pad someone bought.

“Everyone, thank you for tuning in today!” the woman said.

“Today is the Streetball Tour’s Super Exhibition Match! The court and the crowd are ready for the match today. And now we are ready to welcome the super team! The Streetball team that’s currently overwhelmingly popular in America… no in the world! Jabberwock”

They showed Jabberwock and Hitoka couldn’t help but feel like something off. They looked as if they didn’t even wanted to be here in the first place. She couldn’t help but with their expression on their faces, she thought they looked scary.

“I don’t like the blonde’s mimic.” Momoi-senpai stated.

Hitoka knew what she meant. The blonde looked as if they already won.

“And they are supposed to be the same age as our senpai?” Wakamatsu-san asked.

“Soon the amazing Streetball team that needs no introduction, Jabberwock! Their Exhibitiation Match will be starting!” the announcer on the court said.

“Do you think they will have a chance?” Sakurai asked.

“Of course they have! What a stupid question, Sakurai-kun!” Momoi-senpai scolded.

“I’m sorry!”

“Team Strky!” the man announced suddenly and then Hitoka saw the senpai of her old teammates.

“I can’t believe they made Imayoshi captain!” Aomine-senpai stated.

“Whoa! He cut his hair!” Wakamatsu-san said.

When the match started and the feeling in Hitoka’s stomach grew.

“They act as if they can’t keep up.”

And then they suddenly started with a super high tempo and provoked Strky to the point it was disrespecting.

“No… this is way too much. In Streetball it’s not uncommon to provoke or tease your opponent. In fact, with high technique, you look even cool when you score. However these guys aren’t just doing that. I have the feeling they are completely and openly looking down on them.” Aomine-senpai explained with a calm voice but Hitoka and Momoi-senpai knew better.

Inside he was boiling with anger.

“They are playing as if Strky was… air. Nothing.” Hitoka said quietly.

Strky lost against Jabberwock with 6 points against 86.

“Time up! As expected, Jabberwock was overwhelming!” the announcer said.

They took the last straw when the blonde couldn’t even shake the hand of number 7. The announcer asked if he wanted to say something to his fans.

“I suppose… If I were to give my thoughts on this match… It honestly made me want to puke. Everyone here… No, I should say, everyone in this country who’s just pretending to play basketball… You should quit and then kill yourselves. What would you think if some monkeys that pretended to play basketball wanted to fight you? A few words? Let’s start with the fact that you should all realize you’re no better than monkeys. And monkeys don’t have the right to play basketball.”

And then the spit on the hand of number 7 and all of Jabberwock turned away and laughed. You could see Strky shaking of anger and frustration.

At this moment the interpretor called them. Hitoka’s eyes widened as she reminded herself this was Aida Kagetora.

“Hold it there you brats! Since you came all the way here, how about you stay and play a little longer?”

“Huh, what the hell are you talking about?”

“How about we have a revenge match in one week’s time? If we lose I will kneel down and disembowel myself right there! However if you fuckers lose, after you make a sincere apology, you will paddle home on a goddamned raft!” He shouted angrily.

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about, old man? Why the hell would bother to play another match with you idiots?” number 8 of Jabberwock asked.

“Wait.” said the blonde one.

“I’m fine with letting the old man have a little show. But if he chickens out… I’ll make sure he pays us back in other ways! In one week… We’ll make sure to shut your filthy mouths for good!”

“But who does he mean?” Hitoka asked confused.

“Of course the miracles with their shadow and the miracle who never got to be one.” Momoi-senpai grinned slyly.

Hitoka grabbed her shirt and shaked her,

“You know a former player of the Japanese National Team?!”

“Our Coach is one of them, too! Aida-san’s daughter is the coach of Seirin. We don’t really know him.”

Hitoka looked at them with big dumbfounded eyes.

“And you couldn’t say so earlier?”

“I-I didn’t think it was so necessary…”

“Not necessary… I hate you, Momoi!”

“Huh? No! I am Satsuki-see or at least put a senpai after my name!”

“You don’t deserve to be called senpai!”

“Hito-chan!”

…

Momoi-senpai’s home hasn’t changed at all. In her bedroom she saw the notes everywhere the room.

“Are these the new states?” Hitoka asked, looking at one of them.

“Ah yes.”

They were all high unsurprisingly. The lowest number out of 10 was a 8. At least when it comes to the Miracles.

“Let’s watch a movie.” Momoi-senpai suggested.

They had fun. It felt like how it was two years ago. Teasing each other, laughing and simply having fun. Hitoka lost friends and then found them again. When it was late at night they wanted to go to sleep.

“I can’t forget how they looked down on Strky.” Hitoka broke the silence.

“I can’t believe they looked down on every basketball player in Japan.” Momoi-senpai said, her voice showing her anger.

“You will help them to win, right?”

“Of course and you, Hito-chan? They were your team too. They would love to meet you again.”

“Yes, but Karasuno has a goal too and they too need help to reach it. I won’t move back and forth just because you ask. Our Teikō days have ended and I quit basketball.”

Momoi-senpai was quiet then she said.

“I understand, but you will still watch the match, right?”

Hitoka smirked in the dark.

“Of course I do. Jabberwock offended all basketball players in Japan and even their fans. It will need a Vorpal Sword to slaughter them and I want to be live there when that happens.”

“Vorpal Swords huh…? That’s a good name.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Hitoka returned to Karasuno and attended practice, her whole aura seemed to be so dark, that nobody wanted to approach her. Except for one boy with bright orange hair, who rushed to Hitoka’s side as soon as she entered the gym.

“How was it? Did they win?”

Hinata bombarded her with questions, but Hitoka didn’t answer at first.

“Yachi-san? Did they win?” Hinata asked, completely oblivious to Hitoka’s mood.

“No, no they didn’t!” she snapped at him even if Hinata didn’t do anything.

Everyone from the team looked at her worried and a little scared. Hitoka was shy, introverted and easily intimidated. Hitoka never got angry, only scared at best.

“First they destroyed them and then they even insulted and disgraced the entire country of just being ‘monkey’s who act like playing basketball’!”

The team stared helplessly at their first-year manager, not being used to Hitoka being so worked up and ready to slap someone. They took several steps back so Hitoka couldn’t suddenly punch them. In her eyes the team saw tears of anger.

“And they were so big and… looked like demons who wanted to eat you alive!”

Hitoka sighted defeated and the team looked at her relieved. She was back to normal.

“Are you feeling better now, Hitoka-chan? I have never seen you so… out of character.” Shimizu-senpai said while padding her back a little helplessly.

“No, but I will feel better once they are crushed down like the insect's they are!”

“Yachi-san, you are scary…” Hinata whispered, truly intimidated.

The boys and Shimizu noted to themselve to never make Hitoka angry if they wanted to graduate. Nishinoya and Tanaka ran a shiver down their spines. Suddenly they were grateful for Daichi to stop them from chasing Yachi back when she wouldn’t join. The rest stared at Yachi and hoped they would remember to never anger the petite blonde when they wanted to live.

“You said they will be crushed down… what did you mean?” Daichi-senpai asked, trying to change the topic a bit.

Hitoka tried to calm down. Karasuno didn’t do anything wrong. She remembered herself the boys only asked to understand her.

“Unfortunately Jabberwocks interpreter is Aida Kagetora, a former national Player for Japan.”

“Do you mean Japan's national team will play against them?” coach Ukai asked suspiciously.

He wouldn’t believe it. The National Team had better things to do.

“No, of course not! His daughter is the trainer of Seirin, the school which an old member of Teikō went to. They want all the Miracles plus the two who won against all of them to play against Jabberwock. Momoi-senpai will be their manager and Aida-san will be the coach. They have one week to get started.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Shimizu-senpai asked her.

Hitoka looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Shouldn't you help them prepare for the match? I mean all your old senpai's will be there. They will play together again. Don't you want to be there? We would understand…”

Hitoka smiled at them and even let out a little chuckle.

“If they had treated you all like garbage, yes. But the team who played against Jabberwock was a team which consisted of several players from the school the Miracles, Kuroko-senpai and Momoi-senpai went to. It isn’t my fight to win. They already have Momoi-senpai to take care of them. I on the other hand still have to learn about volleyball. To be honest there was a second when I thought about it, but we have training too!”

Shimizu-senpai now smiled.

“And the whole team will help you!” Tanaka-senpai promised.

“But you will still cheer on them, right?”

Hitoka made a grimace she learned from Tanaka-senpai, who couldn’t be prouder and more scared at the same time.

“Of course I want to see Jabberwock crushed down like chips!”

“You shouldn’t hang out too much with Tanaka.” Sugawara mumbled to himself.

“I want to see it, too!” Hinata screamed.

“Yeah, I wanna see Yachi-san’s old teammates, too!” Nishinoya-senpai agreed.

Not to mention that these two don’t know a thing about basketball. Neither the rest of the team, but it was their first-year manager. They couldn’t not help her!

…

The train had a little delay. Hitoka ran as fast as she could to the stadion with the whole team behind her. Even coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei went with them, because they couldn’t leave them uncontrolled in Tokyo. At least Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama and Hinata, since Yachi knew her way around here and the others would be able to use maps.

“We made it!” Hitoka yelled as they arrived inside.

The stadium was already full of people.

“After receiving a humiliation from Jabberwock last week a dream team of High Schoolers arrived!” the announcer said at this moment.

A picture with the names appeared on the screens in the middle of the air.

“Awesome!” Hinata yelled in awe.

“It looks so cool!” Nishinoya-senpai agreed.

“They organized this in a week? Unbelievable.” Takeda-sensei said.

“They insulted a whole country.” was all Ukai said as an explanation.

He wasn’t a fan of basketball and never really played nor cared about the sport, but if someone insulted Volleyball with the same manner, he would be as furious as Hitoka was.

“The monster in Alice in the kingdom of god who was named Jabberwock was slain by this sword. This sword's name was Vorpal Swords.” the announcer said.

Hitoka couldn’t believe what she heard.

“This sly snake…” she murmured as she referred to Momoi.

She didn’t knew that somewhere in Tokyo at Nohebi Academy the captain of the volleyball team, Daishō Suguro, sneezed.

The gym went dark with only a few lights circling around.

“It's time for revenge! Vorpal Swords vs Jabberwock!!!”

The sports hall went bright again. Hitoka felt the tears forming in her eyes as she saw the Miracles standing there. It was only two years ago when she last saw them, but then they didn’t looked so serious. The team observed them too.

“Yachi-san, are they really only a year older than us?” Yamaguchi-kun asked.

“The one is so tall! Wow!” Nishinoya jumped up and down and pointed to Murasakibara-senpai.

“A little like Asahi!” he added.

“He looks a little scary.” Hinata said and hoped he would never met him in the bathroom.

Hitoka saw Murasakibara-senpai going in for the tip off and he got it to Akashi-senpai who went in and tossed the ball to Aomine-senpai, who dunked in the first minute. Hitoka clapped her hands.

“Yes, they are. But Murasakibara-senpai is the sweetest of them. He always gave me snacks.”

The team looked at her as if they wouldn’t believe her that a giant like him couldn’t have a sweet heart. Until they realised Asahi-senpai was kind of the same.

“Really, Murasakibara-senpai sometimes acts like a little child and he would complain about basketball, but he secretly loves it.”

“Why does he complain, when he loves it?” Tanaka-senpai asked.

They watched as the match continued with Kise-senpai stopping one of Jabberwock. Akashi-senpai tossed to Aomine-senpai again, who tricked Jabberwock and dunked.

“He wouldn’t play if he wouldn’t.”

“Who’s the small redhead?” coach Ukai asked.

“Akashi-senpai, the captain.”

“He’s the captain?” Sugawara-senpai asked, surprised.

Hitoka nodded.

“He was captain in Teikō too. He is even the captain at Rakuzan, the school he wents now and was also last year.”

“His senpai’s let him be the captain as a first year?” Narita-senpai asked, amazed.

“It was the reputation he held and other circuments. It’s hard to explain if you have never seen him play.”

They watched as the blonde player from Jabberwock went in wanting to pass by Akashi-senpai only to realize he couldn't and tossed to a teamplayer, who wanted to dunk, but Murasakibara-senpai stopped him. Midorima-senpai got the ball who jumped to shoot from afar.

“Did he… how…?” coach Ukai asked, speechless.

“Is this even possible?” Takeda-sensei pressed out.

“Yes! Cancer is number one!”

Hitoka jumped and clapped her hands. She laughed deviously.

“What do you mean, cancer? Does he have cancer?” Hinata asked concerned.

Hitoka laughed.

“No! Cancer is his zodiac sign. Midorima-senpai believes in Ohasa fortune. I looked it up and saw Cancer on number one with luck. Midorima-senpai sure has his lucky item with him. So nothing can go wrong.”

“Who believes in zodiac signs?” Tsukishima-kun mumbled.

“He kind of reminds me of Tsukki…” Yamaguchi-kun blurted out.

The team laughed. Hitoka secretly agreed.

...

The first quarter ended with 20 to 08 for Vorpal Swords.

“Your senpai’s are amazing, Yachi-san!” Sugawara-senpai complemented.

“They look exhausted…” Hitoka thought out loud.

“Of course they are. Basketball is a sport.” coach Ukai said.

“No, they look more exhausted than usual. I guess this just shows how strong their opponents are.”

Shimizu-senpai looked at her bewildered.

“Do you think they can’t win?”

“No, I’m just saying, making this team so exhausted as it is now, just shows how good Jabberwock is.”

Hitoka looked to the bench. They haven’t shown anything special which is not surprising considering they haven’t played against each other before.

“Then how good are your senpai’s?”

Hitoka thought about how she should explain it to Hinata.

“Hard to compare, but imagine the best players in one team for each position, then you have the Generation of Miracles. Add two players with a dynamic like Kageyama-kun and Hinata. That’s their team.”

Coach Ukai looked a little surprised at Hitoka. At first he didn’t really knew what to expect from her. Now he was sure, once Hitoka understood Volleyball, then maybe she can even help with a good strategy.

...

“Second quarters will now begin! Go Vorpal Swords!”

Jason Silver went 1 on 1 against Aomine-senpai and got past him. Murasakibara-senpai wanted to stop him, but Silver was too strong and pushed through him and Murasakibara-senpai tripled over.

Hitoka stood there with her eyes and mouth wide open. She couldn’t believe it. Murasakibara-senpai never fell.

Akashi-senpai was blocked and the blonde, Nash Gold jr. passed to Silver who ran and jumped from the free throw line and dunked the ball.

“Wow! He can jump! Amazing!”

Hinata stood beside Hitoka with his eyes shining. Hitoka punched him angrily on the arm. Tsukishima-kun snickered and was nudged by Sugawara-senpai.

“Don’t cheer on Jabberwock!” she hissed.

“I didn’t thought Yachi-san was this type of a sportsfan…” Ennoshita-senpai mumbled.

“Did you watch, monkeys? You can’t do this even if you spent your whole life trying! Hard work is only a factor! This is the absolute power difference!” Silver yelled.

Then Silver literally stopped every dunk and shot they wanted to take and ran to the other side only to pass Murasakibara-senpai. He even stopped Akashi-senpai.

“Hitoka-chan?” Shimizu-senpai asked, concerned.

“Just wait.” she answered, concentrating on the match.

When it was 24 to 33 for Jabberwock, Vorpal Sword took a timeout.

“They changed players…” Takeda-sensei pointed out.

Akashi-senpai and Midorima-senpai were switched with Kuroko-senpai and the one Momoi-senpai said was Kagami Taiga.

“They want to changed the strategy. I just can’t figure out how....” Hitoka explained after a few minutes when she finally understood what the plan was.

Silver got past Murasakibara-senpai again, but as he wanted to dunk, Kagami-san was already there.

“He can jump so high!” Hinata fawned over Kagami-san.

But Hitoka saw that this wouldn’t be enough. Luckily Aomine-senpai also jumped to help so they could finally stop him. Murasakibara-senpai who tossed it to Kuroko-senpai.

“But there isn’t anyone standing.” Asahi-senpai said.

“There’s Kuroko-senpai!”

The ball flew quickly over to Kise-senpai, but he got blocked by the opponent.

“How is that possible?” Daichi-senpai asked.

“Your senpai comes forward.” Tanaka-senpai commented excitedly.

“But this won't help.” Sugawara-senpai said.

Aomine-senpai ran forward but with a Jabberwock Player in tow. Hitoka noticed red hair from the other side.

“No… Kagami-san is there.”

She watched as Kise-senpai passed the ball to Kagami-san who dunked. Hitoka now understood.

“A defence Formation.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked.

“Ah, nothing. It’s just the first form we have seen was balanced against Jabberwock, but now they have slightly switched the positions.”

“Can you explain this more for the people who have no clue about basketball?” Asahi-senpai asked, confused..

“First they tried a balanced Formation with all positions on the court. Then they switched. Like in volleyball when Nishinoya-senpai and Daichi-senpai are in the back of the routine and Tsukishima-kun, Kageyama-kun and Hinata in the front.”

They watched as Murasakibara-senpai and Kagami-san both tried to shield Silver.

“Eh… He doesn’t seem happy…” Yamaguchi-kun said.

“That’s just the pride. Same with Aomine-senpai.”

Coach Ukai looked at her.

“So their achilles heel is teamwork?”

“Yes. They lost the sense of it in Junior High. But they don’t fight so I assume they are holding back. Murasakibara-senpai is sulking and Aomine-senpai is angry because Kagami-san got the ball. Aomine-senpai just has a big ego.”

“You sure know the team...” Takeda-sensei said.

“Of course. I was their manager for two years and even outside of school I hung out with them. I also know when Hinata is desperate to hit the ball because Kageyama-kun didn’t toss to him. I know when Asahi-senpai doubts himself when he gets blocked more often than the others. It’s simply written all over their face.”

Hitoka looked back at the match, leaving a stunned looking team.

“Jabberwock are also too prideful.” she added as Silver didn’t pass and Aomine-senpai stole the ball from him.

Hitoka smiled as she saw Aomine-senpai passing the ball to Kuroko-senpai.

“When did he appear?” Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai screamed.

“He’s like a ghost!” Hinata added.

“This pass is horrifying.” Daichi-senpai commented.

Kuroko-senpai shot the ball directly to Kise-senpai who dunked.

The second quarter ended.

Hitoka looked over to Jabberwock. Silver knocked over the chairs.

“They are really bad at losing.” Sugawara-senpai spoke.

“This Silver really is good.”

“I’m more interested in this Nash.” Hitoka remarked.

“No, Yachi-san! You can’t be interested in him! You are our manager and he’s too old!” Tanaka-senpai stated.

Hitoka looked at him as if he had lost his last half of the brain cell he had.

“What are you talking about?”

Nishinoya-senpai joined in and held on to her.

“You can’t have any interest in boys! Not on our watch!”

“What are you two talking about? He’s too creepy! He reminds me of Bokushi. Maybe he is even more dangerous.”

“Bokushi? Who do you mean. Hitoka-chan?”

“Nevermind. Maybe I’m just imagining things.”

Hitoka didn’t knew who wanted to convince more. The team or herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm back!  
> Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had to take care of a few things, had a writers block and then had rewritten the chapter over and over again.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Hiatus

Hey guys I know it's been a while. I'm sorry, but don't be sad, I will return!

I want to be honest with you. My mental health was acting up and in the last few months so I didn't had any motivation to write. But it's getting better. It only can be that the pause will be longer. Depends if I can have a place for a psychological reha.

Now my Laptop broke (nothing serious and he was old). So I basically don't know when I will return, but I will! Thing is it's easier to for me to write this fanfiction on the Laptop, because I switch between the Movie and the fanfic so I can descripe things better.

Maybe in the meanwhile I will write some other story, but I won't promise that (I have too many crossover ideas. It isn't funny anymore).

I just don't want to think it's dropped. When i drop a work I will delete it.

I hope you can understand and I hope we will see each again.


End file.
